Jemma Simmons
Jemma Simmons is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. She and Leo Fitz were the top graduates of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sci-Tech academy. She was recruited by Melinda May to join a special task force, led by Agent Coulson. During the HYDRA Uprising she discovered the body of Eric Koenig, exposing Grant Ward as a traitor. She believed that Ward was capable and was trapped under the ocean alongside her colleague. Fitz saved Simmons from drowning, by giving her the oxygen, leading to their rescue by Nick Fury. During Fitz' healing process, Simmons realized that she needed to give him some space. Simmons infiltrated HYDRA and was successful until her outing by Raina. She was extracted by Bobbi Morse and returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War she managed to neutralize Bobbi Morse, allowing Coulson to escape in the process. On the mission to rescue Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell, she attempted to kill Grant Ward, whom Sunil Bakshi sacrificed his life for. After Grant Ward and Agent 33 kidnapped Bobbi Morse and tortured her to the brink of death, Simmons led the surgery to save her life. When Simmons was studying the monolith, Fitz accidentally knocked the lock unloose. After he left, Simmons investigated the latch only to be pulled inside and teleported to another planet. Simmons used her knowledge of human biology to calculate her survival odds and scout for resources. Simmons was captured and rescued by astronaut Will Daniels. Together they tried to escape but failed. Simmons and Daniels grew close, making the last person alive cliche reality. During Fitz rescue mission, Simmons was attacked by It, but was freed by Daniels. After her rescue, Simmons tried to reopen the portal with Fitz' assistance to rescue Daniels, but was captured and tortured by Grant Wars. Fitz traveled through the portal, only to discover that Daniels had died. After the defeat of Hive, Simmons and Fitz began to pursue their relationship. Simmons was skeptical of Fitz project with Holden Radcliffe, only for her doubts to be proven true by Radcliffe's betrayal. Simmons and Daisy Johnson escaped the destruction of the Playground, and attempted to join the Framework. Simmons' dead body was reanimated and together with Daisy and an alter-ego Grant Ward, they rescued their friends. Simmons was forced to shoot Fitz father when he attacked her, leading Fitz to issue a manhunt against her. Simmons tried to rescue Fitz, only for him to threaten her with death. Saved by Radcliffe, Simmons escaped with an irate Fitz. After Aida's wild jealousy of Simmons' relationship with Fitz, she and her friends escaped. After Ghost Rider's return, Simmons and Coulson gave Aida a fiery end. Simmons, alongside the rest of her friends, were kidnapped at a Chicago diner cutting her reunion with Fitz short. However, this turned out to be good luck, with their kidnappers turning out to be S.H.I.E.L.D., relocating them to a new headquarters. Abilities Abilities * Brilliant Intellect: Jemma Simmons had two PhD's in biochemistry at age 17, graduating as one of the youngest S.H.I.E.L.D. Sci-Tech cadets. Her and her fellow classmate, Leo Fitz, were the top Sci-Tech graduates of their year. * Gifted Scientist: Simmons quick learning skills allow her to research and develop in multiple fields including biology, biochemistry, pathology, anatomy, physics, and several other extraterrestrial or supernatural aspects. * Physician: Simmons has operated on and saved countless lives of both S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and other individuals. Her intellect allows her to adapt not only to human DNA, but also to inhuman and alien DNA. * Marksmanship: Simmons was comfortable with firearms, taking well aimed shots, regardless of being in the scientific field. Tired of needing rescued, Melinda May gave Simmons numerous tactical marksmanship lessons. * Close-Combat: Simmons, a quick learner, automatically picked up on some fighting techniques demonstrated by her colleagues, leading her to easily combat a Primitive. * Espionage: Simmons, originally a bad liar and undercover operative, eventually was selected to infiltrate HYDRA. Over the years, she has gained the ability to portray herself as naive or weak, while otherwise. Equipment Weapons * Smith & Wesson M&P: The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard lethal sidearm carried by standard agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., thereby why Simmons was issued such a weapon. * I.C.E.R. Pistol: The preferred nonlethal weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Simmons rarely forgets to carry it. Other Equipment * D.W.A.R.F.s: Simmons relies on these drones for both tactical recon and scientific research. * Splinter Bomb: Simmons kept a set of Splinter Bombs from HYDRA, and has not refrained from using them. * Three Dimensional Scanner: The most recently updated S.H.I.E.L.D. analyzing device, Simmons uses this in order to retrieve evidence or clues from scenes without resorting to conventional forms of evidence collection. Relationships Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans